Land Without Magic
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: After Emma disappeared Regina cast a curse on everyone trapping them in a town called Storybrooke. Now on Emma's 28th birthday she goes to Storybrooke looking for a job. One little surprise is that she has an eight year old son named Henry. And jealous Regina wants to know who the father is. Will she win Emma back or lose her forever? sequel to a Sorceress's Swan
1. Job Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own any once upon a time characters

Land Without Magic

Chapter 1: Job Offer

A young blonde of 28 years was running after a dark haired man wearing a gray coat. He was trying to open his car door but the woman took off her high heeled shoe and threw it at his head. He fell onto the ground and she helped him up and slapped some cuffs on him. Dragging him to the jail she got in a yellow bug car and drove on down to an apartment building. Putting the car in park she began to walk up the stairs. Unlocked the door and went inside kicking her heels off as she headed to the kitchen. The young woman's name was Emma Swan and today was her 28th birthday. She opened the fridge for a bottle of wine when a little 8 year old boy came up behind her holding a cupcake with a candle in it. "Happy Birthday mom!" the little boy said happily.

"Henry it is way past your bedtime what are you even doing up?" she asked trying not to sound angry.

"Sorry mom I couldn't sleep I wanted to see you blow the candles out", Henry said softly. To please her son she blew them out and cut the cupcake in half and shared it with her son. "Alright now off to bed", she said as the little boy ran off to his room. She walked glumly at the pile of bills that were on the kitchen table. One was past due and finally she saw the eviction notice. "Man how can I ever support my son now?" Emma sighed. Emma was a professional bounty hunter and she did other odd jobs but sometimes the pay sucked. They would have to move again the 12th time since Henry was born. Throwing the bills back on the table she took a swig of wine and noticed the paper. That was a want add for a sheriff in a town called Story Brooke, Maine. Maybe this was the answer to their prayers. The next day Henry and Emma packed what little possessions they had and drove on down to Story Brooke, Maine. They drove for a couple of hours in silence until finally Henry spoke.

"Mom can you promise this time we won't have to move again?" he asked softly. Emma bit her lip for she knew Henry should have a stable life but she didn't want to lie to him.

"Henry I can't promise we won't have to move again but if I get this job I will promise to try to stay here for you okay?" Emma asked as she stuck out her pinkie.

"Okay mom", Henry said with a smile as he wrapped his pinkie around hers. They saw little shops and stores as people stared at the little yellow bug driving down their streets.

"Now wait here and I will try to make this as quick as possible and then we will find a place to stay", Emma told him. She slid out of the car and walked inside the office. Inside was the mayor of Story Brooke, Regina Mills. Her hair was short and dark brown and her eyes a deep chocolate. When one first sees Regina Mills you would see an independent woman with a loving heart. But Regina was no ordinary woman for she actually came from a magical land and cast a curse on everyone trapping them here. They were all happy for the only reason why Regina did it was to find Emma, her true love. When Regina overused her powers it frightened Emma and she ran away to a land without magic. After a year or so the curse was cast and Regina spent most of her time searching for Emma. It was 8 years today since she last saw her Emma. To make matters worse today was her beloved's birthday. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice.

"Hello anyone here?" a young woman asked. Regina looked up and her face went pale as her eyes turned big with surprise. Standing in the doorway was Emma, her long lost love. "I am here for the sheriff's position my name is Emma, Emma Swan", the woman asked. Regina was mentally slapping herself on the forehead. When she was using the computers to locate Emma she forgot about her calling Emma her Swan. So, naturally that would be her last name in this world.

"Hello I am Regina Mills, the mayor of this fine town please have a seat", Regina said with a grin. Trying to fight her excitement she just wanted to grab Emma by the waist and kiss her sweet lips. But she remembered that Emma would not remember her and would freak out and run away again. So, she sat there quietly as she began the interview. Once Regina heard that Emma was a bounty hunter she immediately hired the woman. "Well Ms. Swan I think you will love Story Brooke and you can start first thing tomorrow. Our old sheriff got injured and had to be replaced but he will make a fine deputy I assure you", Regina said with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Mills you don't know how happy you made me", Emma said gratefully.

_And you don't know how happy you made me my sweet Emma,_ Regina thought as she stared at Emma with lustful eyes. Just then a small boy about 8 years old came up to Emma.

"Henry I got the job", Emma said happily.

"Alright mom I knew you could do it", Henry said happily as he hugged his mom. Regina's heart stopped when she heard the word "mom" coming out of the young boy's mouth. Someone from this world had sex with her Emma oh they were going to pay.

"Oh Ms. Mills this is my son Henry", Emma said as Henry smiled at Regina.

"Hello Ms. Mills please to meet you", Henry said politely.

"Pleasure to meet you two young man", Regina said with a grin.

"Come on Henry let's go to the apartments and see if anything is available", Emma said leading Henry outside.

Regina just smiled to herself and when they were gone she said", I found you Emma and we will be together again". Then with a wave of her hand the door shut itself and she headed for home.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.


	2. Flash Backs

Chapter 2: Flash Backs

Emma and Henry had just settled down and already liked Story Brooke. Henry had a nice teacher named Mary Margret Blanchard. She had short black hair with pale skin and the prettiest eyes. Her husband James was a veterinarian with brown hair and green eyes. Henry kept going on and on about school and Emma liked her job very well. Every day they would get up at 6 a.m. and she would drop Henry off at school. Then swing by Granny's Diner and grab a cup of coffee and head to the office. What was strange about the days was that it seemed that Regina or Ms. Mills always seemed to be there waiting for her. Of course it was a small town and she would run into the mayor eventually but it seemed as though she was being followed. Regina seemed nice and she was very attractive but the way she looked at Emma made the blonde feel uneasy. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to light up every time she saw Emma. Today was just like that. Emma can in to grab a cup of coffee and saw Regina sitting at the back booth or by the counter. Today she was at the counter. "Hello Ms. Swan", she greeted gently with a sweet smile.

"Hello Madame Mayor", Emma said as her palms began to sweat. Being around the mayor made her nervous but she didn't know why.

"Please call me Regina", the mayor said with a smile. Her eyes seemed to be traveling up every part of Emma's body. Making the blonde blush a light red as she covered up her breasts a bit by buttoning up her coat and then she quietly left the diner. She noticed Regina looking at her ass and she blushed even more. Regina smirked when she saw Emma blush like that it was so hot. Feeling the heat between her legs made Regina want to moan out in frustration and it was great having Emma so close by but it was torturous. Seeing her wear those low cut t-shirts and tight jeans mad Regina want to push her onto a table and straddle her hips. Then unzip those pants with her teeth and give the blonde a reason to scream out her name. Unfortunately she couldn't because one too many witness and Emma would freak because she doesn't remember Regina. Now that part hurt but what hurt the most was knowing someone had sex with her Emma and gave her a child. Something she and Regina always wanted but when King Draco happened all those dreams were taken from her. Then finally she had Emma back in her arms and they were happy until her magic frightened Emma and made the poor blonde run away in fear. But now she has another chance to make things right and she will make things right. Emma took some deep breaths as her heart rate went back to normal. Later on that day Emma and Henry went to the diner to have dinner.

"How was school?" Emma asked as she ate a spoonful of chicken noodle soup.

"Pretty good I already made a new friend his name is Bay Gold", Henry said proudly.

"That is great Henry maybe this town is a perfect fit for us", Emma said happily. Once Henry finished his grilled cheese sandwich he asked if he could go play a video game at the end of the diner. Giving him a few quarters the dark haired boy ran off with a grin on his face. Just then Regina came strutting in through the door.

"Mind if I sit down sheriff?" she asked politely.

"Of course Regina have a seat", Emma said with a smile. Regina scooted in next to her gently brushing Emma's leg with her hand. Emma blushed a little but Regina quickly gave her an embarrassed look as she said an apology.

"So how do you like Story Brooke?" Regina asked with a grin.

"It is really nice I really like the people here and Henry is just so happy making friends", Emma said with a grin.

"Yeah he seems like such a polite kid", Regina said with a smile.

"Yeah I am very lucky to have him", Emma said.

"Not trying to pry but um where is his father?" Regina asked nervously. Emma almost choked on her coke as she set the cup down.

"I don't know" Emma replied.

"You don't know where he is?" Regina asked in surprised tone.

"No I don't know who his father is", Emma said quietly.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to be nosy", Regina said in an apologetic tone.

"It is okay but I think I should go", Emma said as Regina scooted out and Emma found Henry and left the diner. As they drove on home it began to rain and Emma remembered the first time Henry had asked about his father. He was just 5 years old and it was not a fond memory. _Flash back: Emma was washing clothes in their apartment building when Henry came home with a black eye." Henry what happened sweetheart?" Emma asked in surprise as she ran over to her son._

_ "Some kids teased me about not having a dad and I punched them and they punched me", Henry sniffled out. _

_ "Henry you know violence is never the answer", Emma reminded him._

_ "Who is my dad why isn't he here with us?" asked Henry._

_ "I don't know sweetie I can't even remember that far back", Emma said sadly. _

_Henry hugged his mom as tears filled up his eyes as he said softly", I wish he was here". End flash back._

Ever since that day Henry never asked about his dad again. It was painful for Emma but she honestly didn't know who his father was. When Regina asked her it was like a hint of jealousy was in her voice. But she shook the idea out and got Henry ready for bed. Then she took a hot shower as the water ran down her body. She got on some underwear and a white t-shirt. Then she fell onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Unknown to her she was being watched and things got very interesting real quick.

Author's Note: hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Special thanks to sexbell for the idea of a flashback.


	3. Dreams of Desire

Chapter 3: Dreams of Desire

As Emma slept an invisible presence entered her dreams. Emma was on her bed going through paperwork when she saw her door open. Thinking it was Henry she turned around but no one was there. Looking around she saw nothing and shrugged her shoulders as she went back to work. Then she saw her paperwork being thrown to the floor and something grabbing her. This invisible intruder pushed her onto her bed and used her own handcuffs to bind her hands together. Terrified out of her mind she tried to wiggle out of the cuffs but to no avail. She was about to yell for help when she saw her pants being unzipped and being pulled off of her. Then two handcuffs floated in the air and just as her underwear were pulled off. Her feet were spread apart and handcuffed to the opposite sides of the bed. Then something was lying on the bed with Emma. She felt a hand start rubbing between her legs as they gently licked her thighs. The invisible force started tracing her clit with their finger and it was torturous for Emma as she let out a moan. "Whoever you are stop it!" she shouted angrily. But the intruder did not stop but continued to please Emma by sucking between her legs. Emma panted heavily as she tried to wiggle free. Then she felt a tongue go up her stomach as the person sent hot wet kisses along her ribs. Her shirt magically vanished and two invisible hands pulled her bra off of her. Emma felt soft fingers gently tracing her nibbles as they gently squeezed them. Moaning with pleasure Emma's face got redder with anger and frustration. The tongue was back as they licked and sucked on her breasts slowly making their way to Emma's neck. Gently nipping and sucking on her skin until they came to her mouth. A gentle kiss was placed on Emma's lips as the invisible hand went back down to her clit and stuck their fingers in it. Emma screamed into the intruder's mouth as the kiss deepened. When they let go Emma was crying as her body shook in fear. "Please just end it but don't hurt my son", she begged to open space. If this was real she wanted Henry to remain safe and could care less what happened to her right now. The force quickly disappeared and Emma awoke in a cold sweat. Her body still shook as she slowly calmed down. "It was just a dream, just a dream", Emma panted as she saw her clothes still on her and her hands and legs were not bound. Going downstairs she drank a cold glass of water as she headed into the bathroom covering her face with ice cold water. Feeling better she went back to sleep with no dreams in it this time. Back at the mayor's house Regina was mentally kicking herself. She felt so stupid for trying to seduce Emma into remembering her like that. It was just she hadn't seen her sweet Emma in years and desire was clouding her better judgment. Seeing the look of terror in Emma's eyes made Regina sick to her stomach. She wanted Emma to enjoy the dream not be terrified by it. But of course being sexually assaulted in your own room would terrify anyone if they couldn't see the person. But she was too afraid to show herself to Emma at least in that type of way. Then a light bulb went off in her head. Maybe if she befriended Henry then Emma would trust her. Then she could find out who got Emma pregnant and make them pay and help Emma remember who she is. After that the spell will break and they can all go back home and live happily ever after. Oh yes that would be perfect so, with a sly grin she drifted off to sleep and dreamt of Emma, Henry, and her all living in the castle together like one big happy family.

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short the next chapter will be longer I promise. Enjoy and please review.


	4. Babysitting

Chapter 4: Babysitting

Regina walked into Granny's with a confident grin on her face. Her eyes were locked on Emma and she started walking toward the blonde. Her hips swaying to the side with every step as a sly smile spread on her face. "Hello Emma how are you today?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh just fine", Emma said sipping some hot chocolate with cinnamon in it. Emma swirled her finger in the whip cream and put her finger in her mouth. Gently sucking the cream right off and licking off the remains with her tongue. Regina's heart went up to her throat as she became very jealous of whip cream as Emma dipped some more on her finger.

"How is um Henry doing?" Regina asked nervously trying to regain some control.

"Doing really well he is getting very good grades and making friends with Bay", Emma said happily. Emma seemed so happy in Story Brooke for it was such a nice little town. Yet, the people and the places all seemed so familiar like she had been here before. But she shook that idea out of her head.

"Listen Emma I was wondering if you and Henry would join me for dinner let's say tonight at six?" Regina asked politely.

"Um sure Regina that is very nice of you. We would be happy to have dinner with you", Emma said with a grin.

"Okay come by my house at six sharp and I hope you like meatloaf", Regina said with a grin as she gave Emma a wink. Emma blushed at this for she thought Regina was flirting with her but that was a silly idea. So, she headed toward the office and went about filing paperwork. Later she picked up Henry and they showered and changed to go to Regina's house. They were there at six sharp like Regina asked them to be. The brunette opened the door with a smile and welcomed them inside. They all sat down to a beautiful wooden round table. Their plates had meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy with green beans and iced tea.

"Wow Ms. Mills this all looks so good", Henry said politely.

"Why thank you Henry", Regina said. Emma led them in a prayer and they all started to eat. Regina began some small talk trying to get some information out of Emma. She was still jealous that someone gave Emma a child and didn't at least try to help her raise Henry. Regina mixed her mashed potatoes with her meatloaf and noticed Henry doing the same. He was even twirling a bit of his hair like Regina did when she was in deep thought. Regina found it a bit odd but thought nothing of it. Just then Emma's phone rang and she quickly answered it. It was Dr. Hopper asking for help in finding his lost dog. Emma said she would be there soon but then realized she couldn't take Henry with her. Ruby was working late and she couldn't think of anyone else who would babysit Henry.

"Um Regina I hate to ask but could you watch Henry for me for an hour or two? Dr. Hopper needs help in finding his dog and I really don't want to drag Henry along because it could be a while before I find the dog", Emma explained.

"Of course Emma I would be happy too", Regina said with a grin. Emma kissed Henry good-bye and told him to mind Regina. Then she left to go help Dr. Hopper find his dog. Henry was reading a book quietly in the living room while Regina did the dishes. She couldn't help but notice that Henry resembled her a lot. Then decided to ask Henry some questions, putting the last dish away she joined him in the living room. "Henry can I ask you a question?" Regina asked nervously.

"Of course Ms. Mills what is it?" Henry asked as he put his book down to face her.

"This might sound silly but do you know how old your mom was when she had you?" Regina asked.

"Yeah she was 19 and had me right when she turned 20", Henry answered. Regina remembered that Emma was 19 when she left and her birthday was just a few months away when she left.

"So, she had you when she was 20 but got pregnant just a few months after turning 19 interesting", Regina said. Henry was the name of her father and Emma named her son Henry. Maybe just maybe Henry was Regina and Emma's son. "Do you know anything about your dad"? Regina asked.

"No my mom says she can't remember that far into her past", Henry said. When Regina made love to Emma she must have used her magic to get Emma pregnant by accident. That night was a very emotional one for Regina didn't want Emma to leave and as a result Emma got pregnant. Just then Henry lifted up his sleeve to scratch his arm and revealed a birthmark that Regina had on her left arm. Her suspicions were confirmed that Henry was her son. It all made sense now as to why Emma couldn't remember Henry's father because he didn't have one. A tear rolled down Regina's face as she stared lovingly at her son. When Emma came to pick Henry up she offered to pay Regina something but Regina couldn't accept it. She just gave Emma a hug good-bye and said they should have dinner again. Then she said good-bye to Henry and gave him a hug as she said softly ", Love you Henry". And she meant it for not only did she find her wife but now she found out she had a son. Once she got Emma to remember everything else Regina's world would be complete.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. I don't know if Henry has a birthmark I was just trying to get Regina to see that he was her son. Thanks to sexbelle for giving me the idea for this chapter.


	5. The Date

Chapter 5: The Date

After that day when Regina found out Henry was her son. Now she was trying even harder to get Emma into remembering her. She invited them over for dinner almost every night and offered to babysit Henry any chance she could. Emma was just thrilled to have someone besides Ruby watch Henry for her. Henry enjoyed going to Ms. Mill's house too. They would bake chocolate chip cookies, watch movies, or play games. The thing he liked best was when he got to read her stories. Henry loved reading books and Ms. Mills enjoyed being read to. On some days while Henry was at school her and Emma would do things to. Mostly they would go shopping for groceries because Emma didn't cook much and Regina liked to have some company when she went. They had lunch at Granny's and talk about their life. Emma mostly listened when it came to that part because she didn't much like talking about herself. Regina was being extremely nice to her and Henry. But there was still a tiny little seed of doubt. She didn't think Regina wanted anything from her but still why was she being so nice. When Emma would walk across the street and guys would whistle at her in her mind she would swear Regina looked jealous. But the doubt went away and Emma was enjoying her time with her new friend. That is until one fateful night Regina's jealousy became known. Emma was at the office filing some paperwork as usual when Ruby came in. Ruby was tall with red hair and a black streak with light skin. She had a curvy figure and a very attractive face. "Hey Emma what are you doing tonight?" Ruby asked with a sly grin.

"Nothing really just going home and sleep I guess", Emma said glumly.

"Want to have a girl's night out with me, Belle, and Ashley?" Ruby asked.

"Sure what time?" Emma asked with interest.

"At Granny's Diner be there by 7 and we can dance the night away", Ruby said in a suggestive tone. Then she walked out of the office as Emma finished up her work. Later that night she asked Mr. Gold if he minded having Henry over for a sleep over. Since Henry was Bay's best friend Mr. Gold happily said yes. Then Emma went to her house and showered. She put on a blue t-shirt that showed off some cleavage. Tight blue jeans that showed off her curves with brown boots and she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Put on her jacket and grabbed her purse, she locked the door behind her. Getting into her yellow bug she drove on down to Granny's. Back at Mr. Gold's shop Henry and Bay were playing goldfish when Regina walked in.

"Bay dear is your father here I am here to pick up something", Regina asked politely.

"He is in the back I will go and get him for you Ms. Mills" Bay said respectfully as he headed into the back. Then Regina noticed Henry was here and curiosity got the better of her.

"Henry what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mom went out with Ruby so I am spending the night", Henry told her. Regina's heart nearly broke at the little boy's words.

"You mean they went out like on a date?" she asked trying to mask her pain.

"I guess something like that", Henry said. When Bay came back and said his father was busy Regina said she would see him later. She drove on down to Granny's as jealousy filled up her heart. Emma met Ruby on the dance floor and was checking at Ruby real quick. Ruby wore a blouse that was very low cut and had on a mini-skirt with black high-heeled boots. Her hair was done in braids as she led Emma to the dance floor. They bodies swayed to the beat as they barely had any space between them Emma spun Ruby around as the red head put her arms around Emma's neck. The blonde placed her hands on Ruby's hips as she moved them to the music. Regina watched with cold eyes as she stared daggers into Ruby's back. Then she saw them switch places as Ruby put her hands on Emma's waist and Emma placed her arms around Ruby's neck. A small tear fell from Regina's face as she watched in horror as a man asked to dance with Emma. Emma was waltzed around the room by a dark haired man and when he kissed Emma's cheek the glass Regina was holding shattered into pieces. Luckily it did not cut into her flesh. As she watched Emma go on home she grabbed Ruby by the arm clearly getting the red head's attention.

"Listen Ruby; tell everyone that Emma Swan is off limits to everyone in this town. I have feelings for and until I know she has them too no one is to flirt, kiss or do anything to Emma until I find out her feelings for me. Is that understood?" Regina asked in a firm voice.

"Crystal Madam Mayor", Ruby said in a scared tone. Regina gave her a smile and left the bar as tried to figure out a way to make Emma hers again.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Everything is Clear

Chapter 6: Everything is Clear

Emma walked into the diner to thank Ruby again for the fun night out. That one guy was hot but Emma just didn't get that feeling. Anyways as she walked in she noticed everyone looking away from her. The guys who used to innocently flirt with her looked away as if she would turn them to stone. Confused by this she found Ruby by the counter. "Hey Ruby thanks for the fun time we should do it again sometime", Emma said with a smile.

"I don't think so Emma I will be very busy all week", Ruby said nervously. The red head usually all smiles and sweet talk now looked like a nervous wreck.

"Alright spill why do you and every guy here look like I am the kiss of death or something?" Emma asked.

"It's not you Emma, it's Regina", Ruby said in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Last night she approached me and told me to tell everyone that you are off limits", Ruby said calmly.

"I'm off limits like no one is allowed to date me?" Emma questioned in disbelief.

"I guess she said she has feelings for you and wants everyone to back off until she knows if you would return those feelings", Ruby explained.

"And if I don't return them?" Emma asked.

"I guess people can flirt with you again", Ruby stated.

"Where is our dear Madame Mayor now?" Emma asked trying to keep her temper under control.

"In her office last time I checked", Ruby said. Emma stormed out of the diner to find Regina. How dare she interfere in her love life? Of all the stupid things that have happened to her this has got to be the top 3. Her anger boiled over as she entered the mayor's office. The secretary was going to say something but one glare from Emma had silenced her. Regina was at her desk going through paperwork but mostly she was trying to win Emma back. I will invite her to dinner alone this time. Maybe some wine and see where the night takes us, Regina thought lustfully. Her door burst open and a very angry Emma stalked in. With a hard shove the door shut and Emma grabbed a chair and sat down. Her emerald green eyes glaring into Regina's chocolate brown eyes as Regina gave her a nervous smile.

"Why Emma what a pleasant surprise", Regina said nervously.

"Cut the act Regina why did you tell everyone to stop flirting with me?" Emma asked getting straight to the point.

Regina's eyes darkened as she said softly", I see you have been talking to Ruby".

"Yes, she said you had feelings for me and wanted everyone to back off until you found out if I would return them", Emma said firmly.

"Yes I did say that because I think you are a very beautiful and strong willed person. I would hate to see you waste your time with un-worthy people", Regina said smugly.

"What gives you the right to say who is un-worthy in my relationships?" Emma demanded.

"Oh so that guy you were wrapped around would be consider worthy to you?" Regina asked trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Were you stalking me?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"I prefer the term looking after", Regina said with an innocent grin.

"How dare you!" Emma shouted as she leaned over the desk and glared at Regina. Their lips were just inches apart and Regina couldn't contain herself. She grabbed Emma by the shoulders and placed a kiss on her. Emma was in shock as she tried to pull away but Regina got on top and pinned her to the desk. Then something strange happened flashes of what looked like memories flooded into Emma's mind. From when she was little to now she remembered everything. When Regina let go Emma stared at her in utter shock and with extreme fear. "I remember everything", Emma said in a soft tone. Regina smiled and held her beloved Swan tightly in her arms.

"I missed you my sweet Emma", Regina said happily. Emma pushed away and backed away slowly as she remembered why she lost her memory to begin with.

"Emma please just listen to me. I will not harm you I love you", Regina said softly.

"Just stay away from me", Emma said nervously.

"Emma please", Regina begged as she took a step toward the blonde.

"Stay away!" Emma shouted as she ran out the door. Regina broke into tears as she fell to her knees sobbing. Emma remembers her but is still afraid her. She would win back her swan by any means necessary.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. All End's Well

Chapter 7: All End's Well

Regina using her magic for the last time zapped Emma back into her office. The bewildered blonde looked at the brunette with shock. "Emma please just listen", Regina begged. Emma looked uncertain but decided for once to hear her out. Holding up a vial with a purple liquid inside Regina said", This will strip me of all my magic. I lost you once from abusing my power and I will not lose you again".

"Would you really do that for me?" Emma asked.

"Yes I just need you to forgive me and the spell will be broken everyone will remember nothing of this world like it was all a dream", Regina promised.

"Regina I don't care that you have magic I just hate it when you use it to control people", Emma said.

"I know I thought I was keeping you safe but instead I frightened you away", Regina said sadly.

"Well at least we have a son together and I do want Henry to know you and I do still love you", Emma said taking a few steps toward Regina.

"I love you too Emma", Regina said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. Emma kissed her lips and in a flash the curse was broken. Story Brooke looked like it got sent back to the middle ages "We are home", Regina said happily.

"Yes, we are", Emma agreed. It took some time but Emma and Regina were back together and Henry got to know his other mother. Regina rarely used her magic only if it was a life or death situation. Together Emma and she ruled their kingdom firmly and fairly. Henry became a great knight and in time became a great king. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short I just didn't know how to end this story. Hope everyone still likes it and please review. Until next time.


End file.
